The Magic Of
by MusicMessenger16
Summary: A short-ish oneshot in which Aphrodite and Demeter are obsessed with FanFiction, while Poseidon and Athena are bantering about things like books, personal space, and disturbing things like Hades singing One Direction.Pothena, obviously.


A.N I don't own anything. I don't own Aphrodite's line to the nymph either.

Aphrodite giggled happily, as she read on Demeter's laptop.

"Aphrodite! Aphrodite! What the Hades did you do to my lapto-HEY!" Demeter glared at the blond huffily "I've been looking for that everywhere!"

Aphrodite smirked, trying to stifle her laughter, but it didn't help much. "What are you-oh my…" Demeter burst out giggling as she sat next to the love goddess.

"Isn't it wonderful? Mortals these days have so much imagination!" Aphrodite squealed happily, twirling her hair absentmindedly.

Demeter smiled mischievously, as she hesitantly clicked on the character bar.

"Do you think there's stuff on them?" she asked softly, as Athena and Poseidon walked in, bantering as usual. Aphrodite grinned "Only one way to find out!' she replied cheerfully, putting the names.

"I just don't see how people like those books" Athena stated stubbornly, crossing her arms.

Poseidon looked amused "You do know that you're angry at a book" he replied slowly, smirking at her. "Yes, because I actually know what a book is" she shot back easily, tightening her high pony tail.

"Ouch. Why do you always put your hair up?" he asked, randomly, rolling his sea green eyes at her reaction. "Because it gets in my face…?" Athena muttered, although she never really thought of why she never put her hair down.

"Riiiight…" He studied her quietly, before dramatically snapping her hair tie in half, causing her long black hair to fall.

"You owe me a drachma for that, by the way" Athena grumbled, brushing her hair away from her eyes, fidgeting uncomfortably. "Quit stressing over it, it looks good" Poseidon commanded, offering her a small genuine smile.

Meanwhile, Demeter and Aphrodite both kept giggling and fawning over the laptop.

"Seriously, what's so funny?" Poseidon asked, shooting the two giggling blondes a look.

He headed over to the laptop, his eyes widening as he read slowly. Athena headed over slowly, causing Poseidon to curse in Greek. She was SO going to get pissed…And so he did the first impulse that came to mind, he blocked her way.

"Poseidon! I want to see!" Athena complained trying to work a way around him, but he was taller, so it was more difficult to see behind him.

"You're not the boss of me" Poseidon snapped childishly, staring at her defiantly.

Athena snorted "Right, just keep thinking that."

Aphrodite sighed happily "Aw, you guys are like cute Kindergarteners!"

"I'm serious!" Athena hissed, glaring back at the sea god. "Black?" Poseidon asked innocently, laughing at her frustrated face.

"Ugh. You are officially impossible" she announced. Poseidon stared at her, shaking his head "You only noticed that now?"

Athena resisted the urge to roll her eyes, trying hard not to laugh randomly. "Quit digressing, and let me see!" she exclaimed, trying to swing around him.

"Nah, you'll hate me more" he replied nervously. "I don't hate you, you're just the most annoying person in my life" Athena corrected, with a bright smirk.

"Well, that makes me feel GREAT! No seriously, it does. I'm honoured to be more annoying to you than Aphrodite" Poseidon teased, momentarily distracting her.

"I'm glad, really" Athena remarked dryly, while Demeter laughed as the two fell into their easy banter. "Good." "Good."

"Look its Hades singing One Direction!" Athena exclaimed, distracting him as she finally got to the laptop. "Thanks a lot, now I have disturbing images of Hades SINGING in my mind" he grumbled, inwardly groaning as she read.

"Oh my gods. I can't believe people actually write about-Oh my gods!" Poseidon simply ran a hand through his hair.

"Can I say it?" "No." "Come on! I never get to say it!" "Fine!"

Poseidon shot her a smug smile "I told ya so!" Athena simply glared.

"Where would people get the idea that WE of all people like each other?" Athena ranted to herself. "Maybe it's because you're always checking out my hotness" Poseidon joked, laughing at her infuriated expression.

"I do not! And it is not my fault you're always invading my personal space!" Athena exclaimed, while Demeter and Aphrodite conjured up a popcorn bowl. "This should be good" Demeter muttered.

"No way, you invade MY personal space!" "Nuh uh!" "Uh huh!"

Aphrodite snickered, although she was feeling quite exasperated "For Zeus' sake. People think you guys are together because you BOTH are always acting like an old married couple! You're always bickering, but there's some familiarity and affection there, whether you deny it or not! You guys know a dozen random facts about each other, and despite the fact that you could always get Hephaestus to move your thrones, you two have been sitting next to each other for eternal damnation!"

The two stood there stunned. "Remind me to never get you pissed" Demeter noted.

Silence. Silence. Silence.

"Uh…" "You want me to prove it?" Aphrodite dragged a poor nymph randomly.

"Hi, listen let's play a game! Blank is in love with Athena" Aphrodite challenged.

"Poseidon." "Great! Thanks for playing" she pushed the nymph back to her work place.

"This is so awkward" Poseidon muttered, while Athena avoided his eyes.

"Yeah..." "Go out with me?" Poseidon blurted out. Athena looked slightly amused "This is so cliché" she muttered, although she did tiptoe to give him a small sweet kiss.

"I see they got together," Hermes noted "FINALLY!"

As Hades walked in, Demeter smirked at him "It seems like someone owes me some money…"

"Ugh."

The rest of the council walked in, not particularly surprised about the new couple. Artemis did look annoyed though, as walked to Hermes. "Hermes! You gave me the wrong letters! All I got was a bunch of letters from mortals about wanting love!"

Hermes grimaced "Oops. These are for Aphrodite, sorry, Arty!"

"Why do mortals want love so much?" Artemis asked tiredly, unable to get the desperate, sappy lines from the letters she accidentally read. Aphrodite shrugged, smiling a little.

"Because it's the closest thing they get to magic."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A.N. Yeah, corny and short, I know, sue me. ;D


End file.
